bleachtacticsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rules
Forum Rules 1. By agreeing to these rules, you warrant that you will not post any messages that are obscene, vulgar, sexually-oriented, hateful, threatening, or otherwise violative of any laws. 2. Respect the forum. This means: *- No spamming (posting meaningless posts) *- No double posting (Posting the same message, or slightly reworded messages) *- No page widening (Expanding the width of the forum by using very large fonts/images) *- Don't post duplicates of the same thread *- Don't post Threads that Violate Rule 1 3. Keep topics relevant to their sections. This means you need to THINK BEFORE YOU POST! For example, Does a question regarding the game belong in the forum help section? - No, it goes into "Game Help". If you don't know where your thread belongs, then post it in the Seireitei lounge and explain that you weren't sure where it belongs, a moderator will eventually point you in the right direction. 4. No back seat moderating. If someone does something wrong, report them and we will deal with it. Flaming or attacking them will just get you into trouble. 5. Do not publicly give out personal information. This includes: *- Your home address *- Phone/mobile numbers *- Forum and Game Account information (Such as Passwords) 6. Do not advertise for other sites. This however doesn't mean that you cannot talk about other sites/games here. Outright advertising is just not allowed. 7. Your signature should be no more then 2 images each one equalling no greater then 600x150 - If you can't express yourself within those dimensions, don't or else your signature will be deleted and infractions will be handed out. 8. Avatars can be no wider than 140px and no longer the 200px. 9. XAT chat rooms should only be posted in Social Groups. 10. Making an alternate account to break any of these rules will get all of your accounts banned immediately. 11. Using any kind of material that another member made without permission or credit will result in an infraction for each case of ripping and removal of the content. This includes: *- Avatars, signatures and any other art *- Tutorials & Guides 12. Do not argue with a moderator. If they gave you an infraction then it was for a reason. If you feel that you have been wrongly punished, then make a post in the staff report section. IRC Rules 1. Only speak english in the main chat. 2. Do not flame or curse anyone.. 3. Do not purposely impersonate another member. 4. No explicit language. 5. No logging in as multiple users of yourself. i.e. Opening two mibbit windows and joining the chat with two names. 6. No flooding. 7. No clan advertising, please advertise your clan in the relevant forum section. 8. Do not post links to offensive material, rick rolls, or links that are obscene, vulgar, sexually-oriented, hateful, threatening, or otherwise violative of any laws. 9. Do not type in any other color, other than black. In Game Rules 1. Do not abuse the opponent in chat. All chat logs are saved and stored so if you want to report a user please PM a moderator or admin with the time, date and opponent username. 2. Do not accuse someone of cheating unless you are certain and have proof. 3. Avoid spamming people with clan invites, most people don't want to join a clan they have never heard of. 4. Do not beg someone to surrender, it's annoying, just learn to play better. ---- Infractions *To be banned from the forums you need a total of 5 "active" infraction points against your account, an infraction expires after 10 days. However depending on the severity of the issue you can be banned immediately if a moderator sees it fit to do so. Other Notes *This rule list does not contain everything. The excuse "It wasn't on the rules list" will not be accepted. See Also Rules